Just Like Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: Pure smut. Finn happens upon Quinn and Sam in the locker room shower.


He's standing in nothing but a towel in the empty locker room when he hears it. "Mmmm. Stop it." That voice and that giggle are unmistakable. Quinn.

'But what's she doing in the boys' locker room?' Finn wonders. He decides to investigate. Before he gets close enough to see her, he hears another voice.

"Baby. Come on...there's no one here." Finn rolls his eyes. 'Sam.' Ever since that guy got here Quinn has been all over him. Finn didn't really care when he was with Rachel, but since their break-up it had been bothering him more and more. 'How come Sam gets to have her and I don't? First Puck, now Sam. Is she going to be with _everyone _but me?' He peeks his head around the corner and sees Quinn kiss Sam softly.

"Let's just take a shower." He hears Sam say.

"Everyone's gone for the night. I promise." Finn coughs loudly as he steps into view of the pair.

"Finn!" Quinn gasps. "What are you still doing here?"

"I…uh. I was just putting in some extra time in the weight room." Quinn smirks.

"You must be nice and sweaty then. Maybe you should join us."

"WHAT?" Finn and Sam exclaim, in unison.

"What? We're all friends, aren't we? What's a friendly shower between friends?"

Sam's jaw drops. "Um. Babe? I'm not sure how I feel about this. You want to shower with your ex-boyfriend?"

"And my current boyfriend." She says with a wink. She runs her fingers over his bare chest. "You know, showering isn't all the three of us can do…"

With a strange sense of confidence, Quinn slowly starts to undress in front of both of them. She knows she's at an advantage. She's still fully dressed in her Cheerio uniform, while Finn is in nothing but a towel, and Sam is wearing a flimsy pair of gym shorts. She can see their excitement already. She takes her hair down from the ponytail and shakes it out slowly, licking her lips as she does so. She painstakingly unzips the uniform and lets it drop to the floor. She hears Finn's breath catch in his throat.

"You like that, Hudson?" she asks with a grin. Sam and Finn decide to help her the rest of the way, Finn reaching out to unhook her bra, and Sam helping her out of her panties. Soon Finn's towel and Sam's shorts join the pile of clothes on the floor. The three step into the shower and Sam turns on the water.

Quinn places a soft kiss on each of their lips.

"I want to see the two of you kiss." She says. Finn and Sam look at each other and shake their heads.

"Not happening." Finn says.

Quinn giggles. "Come on. One kiss. That's all I'm asking for. And then I'll do whatever the two of you want."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Just one?"

Quinn nods. "Just one. With tongue."

"Aww, come on Quinn. I can't kiss another dude." Finn says, cringing.

"Don't you want me?" Quinn asks, starting to touch herself.

"Fuck. Yes. I do." Sam says, taking a tentative step toward Finn.

"Dude, are we really gonna do this?"

Finn nods. "Uh. I guess so." He turns toward Quinn. "NO ONE finds out about this."

She smirks. "Course not. Cant have people thinking I'm a big gay beard for both of you, can I?"

Sam steps in front of Finn and leans in. Their lips crash together, tentatively.

"Tongue." Quinn demands. Finn obeys, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth. They kiss a few seconds longer, until Quinn says, "That'll do."

Quinn wraps her arms around Sam's neck and draws him into a long kiss. Finn walks behind her and begins kissing her neck. She moans softly, running one hand through Sam's hair and brings her other hand around to wrap around Finn's neck, pulling him closer. She turns her head to kiss him. It had been such a long time since they had kissed like this. She was craving for more, but she had to be sure she gave them each equal attention. Sam kisses down her body before slipping two fingers into her wet core. He kneels before her, and takes her clit into his mouth, sucking gently. She moans. "Sammmm. Oh my God."

Finn nibbles at Quinn's neck, kissing down her chest, stopping when he gets to her breasts. Her beautiful, soft perfect breasts, glistening with drops of water. This is the first time he's been allowed access to them. He takes one nipple between his thumb and his forefinger and teases it softly. He pauses in front of her for a moment, before running a hand and placing a soft kiss on her now empty stomach. So many of his dreams had once lived within the swell of that stomach. So many hopes for a future together. A future with "their" little girl. But she had ruined that. She had ruined everything. Overcome with both sadness and anger he straightens up, and with a forceful tug, grabs her hair and yanks her into a dynamic kiss. The blonde gasps into his mouth, from the sheer force of his embrace, and with a jerk reaches her climax, spilling into Sam's open mouth.

"Wow…That was amazing." She sighs. Sam slides his fingers out of her and stands up, pulling her into a kiss. Finn kisses the back of her shoulders, squeezing her ass.

"My turn." He whispers in her ear, spinning her toward him.

Finn looks at her hungrily. He pulls her body flush against his.

"I need you. **Now**."

Quinn moans softly. She looks at him with new eyes. He's not the same timid boy he was a year ago. He's never spoken so forcefully to her, and she really likes it. She feels herself getting wet all over again, and knows she wants to feel him, but looks to Sam for some sort of sign. He is still her boyfriend after all, and even though he did agree to this, if he isn't comfortable with another boy being inside of her she has to respect that. She catches his eye, and he nods slowly, as if to say it was okay. She motions Sam closer, taking his shaft in her left hand, massaging softly. With her right hand, she grabs Finn and pulls him into a long, scorching kiss.

"What do you want me to do?" he murmurs.

"Finn, you know what I want." She moans in his ear.

He nods. "I know. But I need to hear you say it."

She rolls her eyes. "Finn…"

He stops kissing her, and takes his hands off of her. She is aching for his touch, but tries to play it cool.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." Finn says, a bit more angrily.

She is kind of getting off on this newfound confidence he seems to have when it comes to sex, so she decides to give in. She leans in and whispers seductively in his ear. "I want you to take me up against this wall, and ravage me until I'm screaming your name."

He gulps."Fuck, Quinn."

With one fluid motion, he lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around him and thrusts deeply into her. They both gasp, Quinn because he is much bigger than she expected, and Finn because she is just so incredibly tight. Much tighter than Santana had been. He presses his forehead to hers. "Is this ok?" he asks softly. She nods. "This is good." She whispers. She continues working Sam with her hand, leaning over to kiss him. Finn turns her head back toward him.

"Look at _me_ while I'm in you." Quinn moans loudly as he drives into her again and again, moving her hips as much as she can without slipping down the soaking wet shower wall. With every thrust he drives further into her and she works Sam harder and harder, keeping pace with Finn's thrusts. Sam groans, and Quinn feels stickiness on her hand. She quickly rinses it off before bringing both hands up to tug Finn's hair.

He grunts. "Fuck, you feel so good baby."

"Finn….Finn. Oh my God. Finn!" she screams, and orgasms with such force that she loses all strength. She buries her head in his shoulder as he rides out his own climax. When he's done, he sets her gently onto her feet. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead while she regains a normal breathing rhythm.

Sam moves in for another kiss and Finn catches his breath. He moves more into the stream of water to rinse off. Sam and Quinn each take a turn rinsing off, before turning the water off. Sam retrieves towels and the three dry off and dress silently. Finn turns back toward them.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at Glee tomorrow." He says with a somewhat goofy grin.

Quinn gives him a quick hug. "Bye Finn."

Finn nods his head at Sam. "Later bro."

"See ya dude."

Quinn grabs Sam's hands in hers, and buries her face in his chest. "Thank you." She mumbles, not quite loud enough for him to hear.


End file.
